1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, image forming apparatus, data generation apparatus, storage apparatus, and control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When handling confidential information, the information may be leaked to an unwanted third party by printing it by an image forming apparatus (device) such as a printer, facsimile apparatus, or copying machine. To cope with the information leak problem, image data printed by an image forming apparatus is stored. When confidential information leaks, matching with the stored image is done, and the leak route is specified from the associated information (printing date, and identification information of a printing user).
As one method for implementing this function, when a printer prints an image from a computer via a print server, the print server stores the print image (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-149371).
However, in the conventional technique, when the printer prints after changing print data acquired from the print server or the like, the stored data differs from the printed one. Even if the printed data is stored, no leak route can be specified upon information leak.